The instant invention relates to devices for facilitating the entry of handicapped persons to buildings or vehicles having access stairways, and more particularly to a combination elevator platform-stairway apparatus which is selectively operable as a conventional stairway or as an elevator platform to transport handicapped persons between a lower supporting surface and an upper supporting surface.
In recent years there has generally been an increase in the concern and awareness regarding the difficulties encountered by handicapped persons in performing their normal daily activities. In this connection, increased emphasis has been placed on assisting handicapped persons to achieve maximum mobility and independence. For this reason, many curbing sections of city sidewalks have been adapted with ramps to accomodate wheelchairs and the like. Handicapped parking has also been provided in many parking areas. Nevertheless, stairways which are negotiated as a matter of course by non-handicapped persons still present major obstacles to handicapped persons, particularly those confined to wheelchairs and the like.
Devices representing the closest prior art to the instant invention of which the applicants are aware are illustrated in the U.S. patents to GLASSER, U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,228, ADAMSKI et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,223, THORLEY, U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,091, POLI, U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,134, ROTH et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,366, THORLEY, U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,179, KAJITA, U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,217 and DUDYNSKYJ, U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,416. While all of these patents relate to wheelchair lift devices for assisting the mobility of handicapped persons, particularly those confined to wheelchairs, they do not disclose or teach a device where, as per the device of the instant invention, a plurality of individual stair members are vertically slidable between lower positions wherein they cooperate to define a stairway and upper positions wherein the upper surfaces thereof are substantially coplanar. The above patents also do not teach the concept of providing an elevator platform having a collector frame which extends therefrom and operates to collect the stair members to move same to their upper positions or a device having a safety gate which automatically closes when the platform thereof commences to move to an elevated position. Hence, none of the above patents teach or suggest the basic concept or spirit of the instant invention as set forth herein.
Specifically, the instant invention provides a novel combination elevator platform-stairway construction which is usable by both handicapped and non-handicapped persons. In particular, the device of the instant invention includes a platform portion which is automatically movable between a first lower position wherein it is substantially coplanar with a lower supporting surface and a second upper position wherein it is substantially coplanar with an upper supporting surface. The apparatus includes a plurality of individual stair members which are mounted so that when the platform is in its lower first position, they define a stairway which leads from the platform to the upper supporting surface. The stair members are individually mounted in a vertically slidable manner whereby they are movable to positions wherein the upper surfaces thereof are substantially coplanar with the upper supporting surface. Also included in the apparatus is a collecting member which extends rearwardly from the platform beneath the stair members. Upon movement of the platform from its lower first position to its upper second position, the collecting member sequentially engages the stair members starting with the lowermost one and collects them to move them to positions wherein the upper surfaces thereof are substantially coplanar with the upper supporting surface. Accordingly, when the platform is in its upper second position, it is substantially coplanar with the upper supporting surface and the upper surfaces of all of the stair members whereby a wheelchair or the like on the platform jmay be easily wheeled onto the upper supporting surface. Similarly, as the platform is moved from its upper second position to its lower first position, the collecting member sequentially deposits the stair members in the respective lower positions thereof so that when the platform reaches its lower first position they once again define a stairway of conventional configuration which leads between the platform in its lower position and the upper supporting surface. To assure the safety of persons in wheelchairs or the like on the platform when it is rising and/or is in an elevated position, a safety railing is provided thereon which includes telescoping side railing members which automatically adjust in length as the platform is raided or lowered. A safety gate which automatically opens when the platform is in its lower first position cooperates with the side railings to completely enclose the platform and an automatic closing mechanism on the apparatus automatically closes the safety gate and retains it in a closed position as the platform is raised to an elevated disposition.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a combination elevator-platform stairway which is operable to transport handicapped persons between a lower supporting surface and an upper supporting surface.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an elevator-platform stairway construction which is alternatively operable as a conventional stairway or as an elevator platform for transporting persons, articles and the like between a lower supporting surface and an upper supporting surface.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an elevator platform-stairway construction having safety railings and a safety gate which is automatically closed as the platform thereof is raised to an elevated position.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.